


On Leather Wings

by ValentineRevenge



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corruption, Fallen Angels, Gen, Heaven, Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels of heaven are corrupt beyond belief, and refuse to protect the world as they should, right at a time that the boundaries between earth and Hell grow dangerously thin. It's up to the ones cast out by Heaven and Hell alike to save the world, but can they truly save it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"10,000 years ago, A small group of angels up in heaven were getting bored of their position. Sure, it was fine, and super peaceful, but if anything, being so peaceful got boring. So they left heaven and decided to visit hell. There, it was surprisingly empty. There weren't enough souls as yet, considering that the world was still in early formation, and not enough people had fucked up badly enough yet.  
  
So they returned to heaven. Better to be bored than alone. Their return to heaven wasn't long lived, however. Less than a decade after they returned, Satan and his rebel angels decided to wage war. One of the small group who'd visited hell made a crack that he'd gladly go back to hell for some of the women on Satan's side.   
  
At the end of a 7 years war, Satan became the devil, his rebel angels became demons and incubus and succubi, and all were thrown out of heaven, and into hell. But God wasn't satisfied yet. He sought out the group of angels who had visited hell, and cast them out too. However, he made the concession that since they had not been on the side of Satan, he would not subject them to the fire and brimstone of hell. Instead, they were to roam the earth, their pristine white wings retaining their feathers, but darkening to a smoky black. They were to become the first fallen angels."  
  
The old fallen angel finished his story to the young ones crowded around him. "Is that really true grandpa?" one tiny angel named Andy asked, blinking at the old man with huge blue eyes. "Yes, little one." The old man said, giving the boy a pat on the head. " Cool!" Jake said, before the sleeping Jinxx let out a fart. CC, who was chewing on Stinkybones' foot, glared. "So were the girls really pretty?" Ashley asked, grinning widely, before Sandra slapped him behind the head. "OUCH!" He yelled, waking up the sleeping Jinxx who started crying. In his crying, he yanked his foot away from CC, who set up his own racket. Jake started wailing too, because the others were doing it, and he didn't know what else to do. Andy curled up into a tiny ball, hands firmly planted over his ears, while Sandra rolled her eyes at the childish antics of her male friends.  
  
15 years later...  
  
I remember that night because even though I was barely 3 years old, it was the first time that I'd heart about my ancestors, the first set of fallen angels. The original group of us from that night are still together, and still close. And now, things are starting to spiral out of control.   
  
Creatures have been escaping out of hell, heaven is in chaos, the so-called 'Heavenly Angels' have been corrupted, the world needs saving, the suicide rate is at an all time high, and so many people need help. As it stands, the angels are corrupted and uncaring, the demons will do more harm than help, and these problems won't go away. This looks like a job for the fallen angels, the in between, the ones cast down as sons of war.


	2. Chapter 2

Up in heaven, 2 angels were talking. "What do you think everyone's going to do about everything that's been going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it bothers me that demons are just escaping like this and nobody's doing anything about it. I don't really feel safe anymore."  
  
Just then, the Archangel Gabriel came up behind the 2 angels. "What do you two think you're talking about?"  
  
"We were just worried that the demons are getting out of hell." the first angel said.  
  
"Upon entering heaven, did you not pledge to obey the Heavenly Father? Did you not swear to accept everything without questioning? Where is your faith?" The Archangel boomed.   
  
"We have faith." The second angel said, weakly.   
  
"Apparently not enough." Gabriel said, drawing a large sword.   
  
The second angel began to run. He knew what was coming next. Behind him, he could hear the screams of his companion who was too foolish to run, as his wings were chopped off and he was thrown out of Heaven, in free-fall to earth. He was still alive, as judged by his screams on the way down. He would probably still be alive for a few minutes after he hit earth, too. Oh, the curse of being somewhat divine.   
  
The angel knew he had to get out of Heaven, and now. He leaped off the edge of Heaven, and started flapping furiously towards earth. He was still far above the city, maybe a mile above the tallest skyscraper, when he felt the searing pain in his wings. Gabriel had shot arrows at him, leaving him in an almost freefall. He aimed as best as he could, to the top of the skyscraper.  
  
Gabriel, in his arrogance, didn't bother finishing him off. If he had, he might've prevented what happened next.  
  
Sandra was on the roof, stargazing, as was a hobby of hers, when something crashed into the building not too far from her.   
  
Jumping up, she saw it was an angel, laying broken and bloody. Even though the denizens of Heaven didn't quite care for the the fallen angels, that didn't mean that she was going to be a heartless bitch. She rushed over, stopping just short of touching him.   
  
Considering how far he'd have to have fallen to create a crater around him, it'd probably be fatal for him.   
  
"Who did this to you?" She asked. She knew she mightn't be able to save him, but she would at least try and bring justice upon the one who did this atrocious thing.   
  
"Archangel." He wheezed out with his last breath.  
  
Sandra flapped off furiously, to find the rest of the fallen angels. On the way, far below her, she saw a group of police and ambulances. They were surrounding a body. It'd appear on the news as evidence of another serial killer, who was attacking people nationwide.   
  
When found, they were wearing white robes, missing chunks of flesh off their backs, and fallen quite far to earth, often miles. Most had no identity, and no one came forward to claim the bodies.   
  
The 'Angel Killer', they called the killer. They were right in naming him that. But what they didn't realize, was that the killer was an angel.


	3. Chapter 3

The 7 gates to hell that people are always talking about are quite true, and very real. And at one of the 7 gates, the barriers between the worlds, which was fragile as it was, and very thin at these places already, was nearly broken through entirely. Even as we watch on, one of the ugly, mindless beasts of hell slipped through the barrier.   
  
It was ugly, patches of raw muscle and rotting flesh showing through where it's matted, stinking fur had worn off. It's mouth was twisted in a horrible snarl, and it's teeth chipped and yellow. It could probably kill a horse with that breath it had going on. Pretty fuckin' nasty...  
  
One eye was milky, probably blind, and rolling around in the thing's skull like it had no control over it's own eyeball. The other eye was yellow, and bloodshot like it'd been smoking weed for a solid month. It stepped forward into the world on clawed feet in which the skin and muscle had worn off completely, leaving it walking on just plain bones.   
  
IT was fairly small in comparison to the things still in hell, being about the size of an average man, but it was larger than the last beast, which was larger than the one before it, and it, the one before it. They were getting progressively larger. And when the barrier at one of the gates of hell had ripped through completely, the rest of the barrier would start to rip itself apart, until finally, there wouldn't be any sort of barrier, and the nasties from hell could float to earth whenever they wanted to. And trust me, they wanted to break through, just like sperm cells wanted to break through to fertilize the egg. But these things didn't want to fertilize anything, they just wanted to destroy everything. And the massive but weak condom that was the barrier between hell and earth was about to break. Which is good for the sperm a.k.a. The demons and monsters, but bad for the egg a.k.a. Earth.   
  
Yeah, I just went there, because writing about a barrier makes my mind jump to strange conclusions... Deal with it.  
  
About 2 hours after it entered our world, it left, no, sorry, it was evicted, by none other than CC the Destroyer. They call him that for a reason, yanno. "Fuckin' nasty ass motherfuckin' bastard." he muttered, poking it's corpse with his toe. He hoped that it wouldn't poke back. That'd just be awkward as fuck. But thankfully it didn't.   
  
"There's too many of these ugly fuckers running around! Third fucker this week!" Chuppy yelled to no one in particular, abusing the poor F-bomb. Even though he wasn't too bright, and in reality, was kinda below average intelligence level, he knew that too many of these things weren't exactly conducive to his health.   
  
He flapped away to get into contact with the others. He hoped that nobody was going to eat while he was there, because they never seemed to want to hear about the latest thing that he killed whenever they were eating.   
  
Meanwhile, in hell, the demons had given up trying to control the mindless beasts. It wasn't like they really tried in the first place though. It was entirely fucking chaos. Well, considering hell was mostly chaotic, it was more chaos than normal. The demons themselves didn't really give a fuck. They liked chaos. But Satan did give a fuck. While he didn't mind the quirks of his demons, he did like some sort of order, and while he (barely) tolerated the normal level of chaos, he absolutely couldn't stand this amount of chaos.   
  
Yes, Satan most certainly did give a fuck, and he was fucking pissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jinxx was positive that something was following him. He always felt that he was being watched. Even when he was in the bathroom. It disturbed him to no end. While he wasn't some modest assed, blushing school girl, as Sammi, and probably the neighbors, could most likely attest to, there were just some things that he didn't go for, and being watched while he took a dump was one of them! There was a serious difference between prancing around the house naked for the benefit of his fiance, and having some strange, unknown, invisible stalker being a peeping tom!  
  
But more to the point, it wasn't just the feeling of eyes bugging Jinxx. Sure, it annoyed him, but if some pervert wanted to stare at his junk 24/7, he didn't give a fuck. Hell, he could even pass it, the feeling of being constantly watched, off as his mind playing tricks on him.  
  
But there was the sound of breathing, and footsteps. It was so bad, even Sammi noticed it, and several times had gone to investigate, the nearest heavy object in hand. Once, she managed to give poor Chuppy a concussion. But many times, there was no one there that she could see (and kill their braincells while she was at it!).  
  
She and Jinxx both agreed that it was getting to be too much.   
  
They were at the point of calling in a priest, their last resort, because not only did Jinxx not believe in the power of priests, but he abhorred them, because of the way that they spoke of the fallen angels in their sermons.   
  
It wasn't just the feeling of being watched bothering the couple, either. Door knobs would rattle, things would move and fall, and several times, Jinxx had woken up to a heavy pressure on his chest, and once, even, his throat.   
  
Sammi had told him things in the house had been thrown at her. Both had witnessed things being moved or lost. They were both sick and tired of being sick and tired, and of their unwelcome guest. But whatever it was, it didn't stay inside the house. No, in fact, it followed them, mostly Jinxx, everywhere. Even the crapper.   
  
"This is the last fucking straw!" Jinxx finally yelled when one day, the draw containing Sammi's underwear had sprung open, and the contents were scattered every which way, almost like an invisible person were furious, and throwing a tantrum, causing absolute fucking carnage. "Only I get to touch those!" He snapped,before sending Sammi off to a hotel, and going to get CC. The Destroyer should be able to destroy whatever nasty critter was bothering the couple. After all that was why they called him the Destroyer. But more to the point, if Jinxx found out that they'd been terrorized that he was a poltergeist, he would give up his beloved codpiece. Because he knew that there was no way that a simple poltergeist could be that malevolent.   
  
Strangely enough, Sammi had told him that whatever it was, it left her alone when she was away from Jinxx. Sadly, Senor Stinky Bones couldn't say the same. And he was still fucking stewing over the underwear incident.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy was sick of the threatening messages. He was sick of waking up every morning to find the notes on his doorstep, saying things like 'Go Die', 'Kill Yourself', "Emo Fag', 'We're Gonna Get You', and similar things. The death threats and insults had been mailed to him, left on his doorstep, spray painted on his doors and walls, even attached to rocks that had gone sailing through his windows.   
  
After the rock incident, which had been a little too violent for the boy's liking, Andy had top-notch security systems, plural, installed. Still, that didn't seem to deter the criminals. He still found the letters. In fact,the security systems were more of a nuisance because they kept going off, even though Andy could see nothing there.  
  
Many times, he had awoke to the faces of cops shining lights on him, saying the alarm system had contacted emergency services for him. When they reviewed the videotapes, they could find nothing at all. When technicians came out, they could find nothing wrong with the system, and said that while any stray animal large than a house-cat could trigger it, that animal would certainly show up on tape   
  
but no animal showed up on tape. The envelopes showed up out of nowhere, the rude messages were sprayed onto his house by an invisible hand, and the rocks levitated before throwing themselves viciously through his windows. And then just this last night, something devastating happened, that caused Andy to fear for his life even more than he already was.   
  
He had woken up, and been unable to find his cat. He searched the entire house, until finally finding her outside. Her body had been ripped open, and her intestines pulled out. Her paws had been cut off too, to prevent her running.   
  
But worst of all, was the message written on the side of his house, directly above the corpse, written in the poor thing's blood. "YOURE NEXT" it read.   
  
Andy fled that morning, going to seek the others. He no longer felt safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley was doing what a Purdy does best. He was at a club, and borderline drunk. Across the room, he spotted a real dish. She was sitting by herself at the bar, in this skin fitted red dress that showed off every curve. If the neckline dropped an inch, or the hemline rose an inch, she'd be flashing him, and everyone in the room. As he watched, she flipped her blond her over her shoulder, and caught his gaze. A smirk graced her crimson lips. Ashley decided to make his way over there to say hello.   
  
He swayed across the floor, until he was at her side. "Hey there, beautiful." he said, his words slurring oh so faintly. "Hey yourself." She said, her green eyes shining. "What's a pretty lady like yourself doin' all alone in a place like this?" The Outlaw inquired. She laughed, a soft noise that both enthralled and terrified him, before saying, "Well now that you're here, I'm not alone, am I?"  
  
"True. Mind if I ask you to a dance?" He asked, extending his hand to her. "Of course not." She said, grasping his outstretched hand and pulling herself to her feet. He let her to the dance floor, and they engaged in several dances that were more like dry humping.   
  
"Let's get out of here!" He yelled over the pounding music. She nodded in agreement. Outside, they hailed a cab. In the backseat, they got so frisky that the driver nearly drove off the road several times.   
  
By the time they were inside Ashley's apartment, the bassist was starting to sober up. He noticed that his lady for the night had a rough tongue, feeling almost like a snake's. It felt forked, too. He'd heard people would get surgery performed to make their tongues split, but this felt too long and thin to be human.   
  
As he pulled out of the kiss, he noted that her tongue resembled that of a snake more than any human tongue really should. He also noted that her teeth, well, canines really, looked longer and sharper than earlier before. Or had they always been like that? Her eyes too, seemed to glow too brightly, and the pupils were cat-like slits.   
  
Something just wasn't right about this woman, but since Ashley was still somewhat under the spell of the alcohol, he just couldn't put a finger on it.   
  
Her nails scratched his cheek when she pulled him in for another kiss. They weren't claws before! When her dress came off, he saw tattoos on her back, leathery wings and a scaly, dragonesque tail.   
  
The Outlaw's mental abacus began to add all these strange things up. "You're a succubus?" He finally asked her.   
  
"Of course, you stupid boy!" She cackled.   
  
"Holy shit!" Ashley yelled, before he ran out of the apartment, in the nude. Oh, the problems of going commando! While it was worth it on nights when he was going to screw a lady, yanno, less clothes in the way, it wasn't worth it on nights like this, seeing the amount of strange looks that the bassist received as he sprinted down the street, junk hanging out for the world to see.


	7. Chapter 7

Jake was aggravated beyond belief. Every piece of food he tried to eat was poisoned. Fruits tasted butter, and if he ate it, he became violently ill. Meat, even if he cooked it to a charred crisp, when he bit into it, had maggots. He'd found pins in his bread, rat poison in his cereal, and something foul in his drinks. Eggs were cracked to reveal angry black widow and brown recluse spiders. Butter tasted like congealed fats, and vegetables had roaches.  
  
His liquor held rat's body pieces floating in it, and even pre packaged foods and candy bars held unpleasant surprises.  
  
He tried buying food at a different grocery store, and it didn't change a bit. At restaurants, the same thing, and even pizza or carry out food wasn't safe.  
  
Something had it out for Jake, there was no question about it. One night, when he bit a homeless man out of desperation, he spat out the flesh near immediately. Tiny maggots crawled around the flesh. The man looked at his arm, and began to scream. There were more maggots in his flesh.  
  
Over the past 2 months, Jake began to look even worse than Andy. Skinny and emaciated, his bones showed through, a thin skeleton framework stretched over with pasty, paper thin skin. His cheekbones protruded more than anyone's really should, and his eyes were haunted, with dark bruises under them. The man was a walking skeleton haunted by demons.  
  
Jake was at his very wit's end. He couldn't take this anymore. He just wanted to live, was that so wrong? He was sick and tired of suffering like this. He was nearly at the point of checking himself into a hospital, or an eating disorder recovery center, but somehow, he knew it probably wouldn't solve anything. They'd also say that he was hallucinating, however. But all the times he'd spent bowed over the toilet, whatever meager amounts he managed to eat flowing out of his mouth and into the porcelain bowl showed that something was wrong here. Severely wrong.  
  
Jake didn't know what he'd done so badly to have to go through this. He wasn't a huge believer in religion, but now, he couldn't help but wonder who he had pissed off so badly.  
  
He was always tired these days, from the lack of nutrition. His heart was probably going to give out soon, and he weighed around the same as the average teenage girl.  
  
At this point, he just wanted it all to be over. Anything to end this pain. He would see the guys and Sandra one last time, and ask them for help. If this didn't work, then he'd use the ultimate escape, and leave the world with one less musician. He already had the gun to blow his brains out, and the bullets to do it with.  
  
He just needed this whole thing to end. This was already hell. With a sigh, he unfolded his wings. They were dry and dull, lacking their usual shine. When he gave them a flap or two, more feathers than he cared to count went drifting to the floor.  
  
He set out to ask the rest of the band for help, like they were all going to do.  
  
Looking at the tale of our 6 heroes, it's highly unlikely that they will survive long enough to even begin to save out world.  
  
The ball has been set into motion, and the events are lined up to create chaos.  
  
The fight for the future of humanity begins now.


	8. Chapter 8

Within 24 hours of all of these final straws occuring, all of the Fallen Angels were at a fairly good hotel, with high security. Jinxx kept looking around worriedly, as if whatever had been tormenting him had followed him here. Sandra was noticeably shaken after seeing the 2 angels plummeting to the ground with chopped off wings. Andy, like Jinxx, looked paranoid and terrified. CC looked pissed as fuck. Ashley was using a sheet as a toga. But most terrifying of all, was Jake. He looked like a walking skeleton.   
  
Finally, CC piped up. "Status Report?"  
  
"Something kept attacking at me an' Sammi. Throwin' shit at us, and it ain't no pillows either!" Jinxx spat.   
  
"Every chick I met, whenever I took her somewhere private, and tried getting intimate, was a fucking succubus!" Ashley whined.   
  
Everyone snickered.   
  
"Figures." CC mumbled.   
  
"It's not so funny when they try killing you!"  
  
"Through sexual exhaustion?"  
  
"Through fangs ad claws! I think my balls have gone permanently blue!"  
  
CC rolled his eyes. "Sandra?"  
  
"Saw 2 more dead to the Angel Killer. One landed right next to me on the roof."   
  
"Whoever the fuck this guy is, I need to kick his ass!"  
  
"The one who landed next to me said 'archangel' before he died."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Then let's kill em all! Andy?"  
  
"Been getting vandalized. They're writing shit like emo fag and go die on my house... It's just like high school all over again. Then, this morning, they killed my cat, and left a note saying I'm next!" The singer said, before breaking into tears over the loss of his beloved pet. Sandra petted his back comfortingly.  
  
"Jake?"  
  
"Everything I eat ends up being poisoned." The skeleton said. He looked like he would die at any moment.   
  
"CC?" the Destroyer asked, before realizing that he was talking to himself. "Shit's been escaping out of hell like crazy, and the barriers are weakening."  
  
"Like the condom that's been in my wallet for a month?" Ashley asked.   
  
"Holy shit, long time there, Purdy." Sandra said, biting back a snicker.   
  
Ashley glared.   
  
"It's not funny if every time you try getting laid, you almost get killed!"  
  
"Guys!" Jinxx yelled.   
  
Everyone paused in shock. Since when did Senor Smellybones talk, yet alone yell?  
  
"We have to work together." He said, before resuming his usual silence.  
  
"Plan of action?" CC asked. He rarely, if ever, assumed a leadership position. He preferred screwing around and being a general overgrown kid most of the time.   
  
"Food that won't kill me." Jake croaked out.  
  
"Exorcism." Jinxx said.   
  
"Catch the Angel Killer."  
  
"Get laid." Of course, that had to come from the Purdy. Seeing everyone glaring at him, he said, "My goddamn balls are shriveling to death here!"  
  
"Find a new house." Andy whispered somewhere in between a sob and a hiccup.   
  
"Go to hell!" CC said, triumphantly.   
  
"To stop the barrier from breaking, of course!" He added quickly, defensively, seeing the same looks that had been directed at Ashley now pointed dead his way.   
  
"Yup, the barrier's breakin' like my condom might break if I don't use it soom!" Ashley said.   
  
The Fallen Angels now knew where they stood, and what had to be done. Now, it was time to put that information to good use.


End file.
